Sleeping Beauty
by Daine Alix
Summary: I got the idea whilst watching an episode...it really inspired me...I hope you all like it


Once Upon A Time...

...there lives a King and his queen. They had no children but longed deeply for a child. They hope and hoped for many a year until one day a daughter was born. The little princess brought such joy into their lives that they held a huge christening party in her honour. Everyone throughout the land was invited. From the peasants to the nobles even the kingdoms 12 fairies. so many were overjoyed at the princes birth that they brought the young maiden many gifts, including the fairies. All 12 blessed the child with such gifts as beauty, grace, charm...It was the 12th fairy's turn to bless the child when in stormed the neglected and furious 13th fairy, whom they had forgotten to invite to the feast. she cursed the princess immediately with a deadly hex.

"When the girl turns 16 she will prick her finger and die" raged the fairy and with that she vanished. The King and Queen cryed out in anguish only to be silenced by the small comfort of the 12th fairy's gift.

"Sweet, sweet princess you will not die but fall into a deep slumber until woken by true love's kiss."

With that said, the people breathed a sigh of relief and all was well for many years. Alas, on the princess 16th birthday she did prick her finger and she did fall into a deep sleep. The rest is history and legend intertwined. Years passed and the King and his Queen and all of the courts and kingdom alike did pass as well. Ivy grew over the castle's walls and deep within her chamber the princess slept. It was ages before anyone ventured in, and as fate would have it, the first would be a young prince. He knew os the lore and bent down to kiss and awaken the princess when a voice was heard. It was soft and somewhat musical but rang clear and true throughout the room.

"Wait!" it cried out "What are you doing?"

"Waking her!" replied the prince thouroughly confused.

"From what?"

"Sleep.."

"Ahh, I see, now young prince might I inquire as to what you do whilst sleeping?"

"You dream?" he replied perplexed.

"And what do you suppose she dreams of?"

"Well, I...I don't know"

"Look then! Look!"

The prince gazed upon the princess's face and noted that she was smiling, softly and no worrysome look cursed her features.

"Well then? Well?" the voice persisted.

"She looks...happy" he finished dully

"Exactly! She's happy there, in her realm of fantasy, far from this! why, bring her back!!??"

"This? What do you mean this?"

"REALITY!" It screamed. As the echo faded the prince fell into silence for several long minutes.

"Can you show me?" he said, finally. "Can you show me what it is she dreams?"

"Gaze into the mirror."

So, the prince walked over to the mirror on the wall and found himself falling. Darkness met light and in an instant he found himself in a green pasture outside a prosperous village. After some time he recognised it as the village outside the princess's castle!

"Well minus the barren land, ruins and remains of animal and humanb alike." he muttered as he made his way forward.

People smiled and called out their greeting as he passedby and the prince was shocked at their good nature. It was then that he noticed that there were no beggars littering the street, no sickness, no starvation, just, happiness.

He made his way to the castle's gates and there he saw the guards. But, they were different somehow. Their eyes were not troubled, nor distant, their faces not aged with the burden of having seen war or battle. These men were joyfull, relaxed and had obviously never witness the death of a comrade. They let him pass without incident, all were friend here.

Once inside he saw the courtesans and other members of high society smiling and laughing. Some even holding the liveliest of conversations with a peasent or two. No one was better then the other, none looked down upon, all were friends. The prince then made his way to the gran hall were a party was in progress. He looked to the throne to see the King and Queen and was surprisedd to see them instead, at the heart of the festivities. Talking, laughing, dancing almost as if they were no more important then the miller or baker.

He saw her then, in the corner of the room laughing and clapping in time to the music. He walked over to her and asked her to dance. What he saw first was the pure innocense in her shining eyes, she trusted him fully and without doubt. Because, nothing could hurt her here.

They talked, afterward, for many a time of many things. And the more the prince came to know the princess the more deeply he fell in love with her. But suddenly the voice rang out.

"Soon."

The prince regretfully turned to his princess and said.

"I must leave now."

"Oh, must you?" her voice was chocked and full of emotion

"Yes." he said with great difficulty "I must" he bent and kissed her hand gently.

"Goodbye then" she said, turning away with a blush satining her cheeks and tears in her eyes.

"It is not goodbye, my love. That is too final, we shall meet again."

"Promise?" she said turning to face him once more.

"Promise" he whispered leaning close.

In a flash of colour howerver, he was back. In the darkness of the chamber, without his princess and with quite a dillema.

"Shall I wake her?" he asked aloud.

Silence there was no answer.

"Should I wake her from her world of happines, peace, life and drag her forcefully into ours. A world filled with hatred, wars and death. Is it cruel to keep her dreaming? Or, crueller still to open her eyes to the lies?"

"Look." was all he heard.

So, he looked down, yet again on the princess's face. He saw, her smile replaced by a frown and a tear falling down her cheek. He swept down adn kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the lies, but she also saw him, and he held her as she cried.

They were soon married and lived many years and had many children and one day husband turned to wife and asked that burning question.

"Love, do you resent me?"

"Resent you!?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, I tore you from your world into ours. Do you hate me for it? Do you?"

His wife gazed at the floor lost in thought for some time until she looked deep into her husband's eyes.

"It's true, my world was great, ideal even. But I would go through a hundred wars, years of hatred and even face death itself if only to be with you." she paused " fantasy or reality, dream or nightmare no realm is complete without love." she smiled softly.

"And I love you."

The End


End file.
